Digital media includes various kinds of media that are stored, transmitted, accessed and manipulated electronically. Examples of digital media having visually perceptible content include digital images and artwork, which may be represented as vector graphics elements. As most modern displays are raster (i.e., bitmap) devices, vector graphics must be converted into bitmaps before they are rendered. This conversion process is often computationally intensive, particularly for complex or high-resolution artwork. Thus, a user wishing to view such artwork may perceive a delay while the image is rendered. One technique for reducing rendering delays includes only rendering those portions of the artwork located inside the viewable or so-called clip region of the display, and suspending the rendering of other portions of the artwork that are outside of the clip region. However, if the user changes the position or scale level of the clip region by scrolling, panning and/or zooming the view, additional delays occur as new portions of the artwork entering the clip region are rendered.